Time After Time
by Pocahontas95
Summary: ****New chapter up****
1. The Meeting I

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville (unfortunately) or any of these characters so if you've got a problem, well too bad for you.  
  
Author's note: I just thought it would be fun to make time go over and over again. (This will come later in the story.) Also, I revised the story so that there would be more background and dialogue. This'll give much more sense into the story. I also make references that will come later in the story from the Lois and Clark series and the comics.  
  
Time After Time  
  
7:55 A.M., November 3, 2003, Smallville High School, Main Entrance  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" I shouted to Chloe and to Pete. I ran in regular human speed to catch up to them.  
  
"Hey there Clark." Chloe said to me. She flashed me her usual perky smile.  
  
"Watsup Clark." Pete said to me as soon as I came by his side. Pete has his arm around Chloe's shoulders. They've been dating for a couple of months now and are officially an "item"  
  
"So how was you're date last night?" I finally asked them. They went to the movies. I was supposed to come too, but since I've already experienced having two of my best friends make out right after they show the dancing popcorns, I knew better to not get into their way.  
  
"It was fun." Chloe said while looking up to Pete in this kind of disgusting romantic look on her face.  
  
Their first date was actually kind of a diversion for me for Chloe's now former crush on me. We were supposed to go to The Talon as a study group, when I "suddenly and unexpectedly" bailed on them. I knew Chloe had a huge crush on me and the big, long kiss that she planted on me a couple of years back was the evidence. I also knew that Pete likes Chloe. So after hours on waiting in the booth for me, they found out that I wasn't gonna come. They started talking and found out a lot about each other that they never knew. They totally liked the idea of spending some time with just the two of them, that they didn't even asked me to go with them in their next study date. At first, my plan to hook my friends up together was crazy and impossible. Guess it worked.  
  
8:00 A.M, Room 125, History Class, Mrs. Carter  
  
OK. I'm in my usual seat and it's already 8:00. Where the hell is Mrs. Carter?! She's late. She's never late. Maybe except that time when Dante Garcia got suspended for fighting. Oh damn! One of us is going to the Principal's Office! But no one did anything wrong; did they? Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe it's about something good. I hope.  
  
"Hey Clark." Lana said when she put her arm on my shoulder. She gave me her beautiful smile, but then that faded away.  
  
"What's wrong Lana?" I then ask her. Something is bothering her and I don't know why.  
  
"Nothing. It's just the Homecoming Dance is coming up, and I remember the time Whitney and I were Homecoming king and queen." she said while looking down on her notebook, playing with a piece of paper. I hate seeing her like this.  
  
"Lana, c'mon. Cheer up. Stop remembering old memories of Whitney. He's in college and has a new girl in his life and I don't think he goes moping around reminiscing about ex-girlfriends. That's why you gotta get back in the game. Like, who are you taking to the dance?" Wait a sec. What the hell did I just say? Am I crazy?! This is my chance to go on with my game and ask her out.  
  
"Nobody, yet." she said. She's biting her lip and it seems like she's waiting for me to say something. C'mon Clark, your move. What happened to my lightning fast reflexes? "Ughh." she says while looking at her watch. Oh no. Too late. "I'm sorry Clark, but I have to go to the Dance Committee meeting today. The dance is the Saturday from the next and we still need to find volunteers to help us set the gym for next week."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll be seeing you."  
  
I turn my head around to see what is keeping Mrs. Carter so long. She almost scared me when she just popped out of nowhere with her big old eyes staring at me.  
  
"Clark, Principal Reynolds wants to see you." she then says. Damn, she gives me the creeps. So I took my stuff and the pass, and left the classroom with the whole class staring at me wondering what I, Clark Kent, has done to deserve a little chat with Kwan.  
  
8:10, door of Principal Reynolds' office.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
I opened the door to see Mr. Reynolds sitting in his chair. The desk in front of him is so clean and neat.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kent. Please sit down." His hand is gesturing me to sit in the chair opposite his on the other side of the desk. "Mr. Kent, you are here today because I want you to do me a favor. You are familiar that the U.S. Army is going to be in Smallville for the next few weeks, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You see, one of the officers has a teenage daughter who is you're age. She has never been here in Smallville and wants to be treated like a normal student. Since she wants to be a student, she has to have a schedule of all her classes that she's going to be attending; but since she's staying for only three weeks, it is useless to create a whole entire schedule for her."  
  
Where is this going? What does this girl have to do with me?  
  
"So, we made her choose what combination of classes she wants to take during her stay. And, she picked yours."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She's going to be in every single class you are in. But in Gym, she has to join the girls of course. You will also show her the town and introduce her to most of the senior class. Of course will be getting service credit for this that will be shown in your college application."  
  
Whoa. What's wrong with that? "So, when is she gonna be here?"  
  
Then suddenly, the door opened. I turned my head and saw this girl with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing shades. Like the one in MI: 2. Blue jeans, white long sleeved shirt, and sneakers.  
  
I got up from my seat since Mr. Reynolds got up from his too.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Barely had time to unpack." her voice sounded sweet. Yet at the same time kind of bossy. " Mr. Reynolds, right?"  
  
"Yes that's correct. Mr. Kent, I would like you to meet Ms. Lois Joanne Lane. Ms. Lane, I would like you to meet Mr. Clark Jerome Kent."  
  
She took off her shades. She's beautiful. Not like Lana-gorgeous or Mrs.Carter-horrifying, but beautiful, in her own way. I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lois." She said to me. What the hell am I gonna say?  
  
"H-, um, hi. I'm, uh, C-Clark" Hey, at least I still manage to say my name.  
  
"Do you always stutter like this?" she asked with this curious look on her face. "Oddly enough, no." She kind of laughed. It's like there's sparks between us. Like we totally clicked. What am I talking about? I'm so lame.  
  
"Ok." said a voice behind us. For a second, it's like Reynolds wasn't there; until he spoke. "Here is a pass to go to the library, you can get all your books there, just ask for Ms. Jenkins she'll give you all of what you need. Your locker number and combination, a list of after-school activities you may want to join during your stay, your schedule and a note to give to your teachers." He gave her so many pieces of paper. She took them all and put them in a pocket in her messenger bag.  
  
"Now off you two go." he said lastly. And we went. 


	2. The Meeting II

7:15 A.M., November 2, 2003, Highway 157  
  
"Dad I'm gonna be late for my first day of school!" I said. My dad is driving so slow. I knew I should have driven in the other SUV.  
  
"Don't worry honey. The place we're staying is on the next exit." my dad said to me. It's great to be on vacation. Ok, so going to a small town and going to its high school is not exactly the perfect vacation. But if you've been me, this is like heaven.  
  
You see, I've been living in the world of the army since I was a born. My dad is a general in the U.S. Army. He's really strict and whenever he gets some kind of duty, he always takes it seriously. My mom. Oh, my mom. She lives in Metropolis. She and my dad divorced each other about two years ago. They actually told us they were separating on Christmas Day. Ever since, Christmas didn't seem the same anymore. So, my parents got custody of me and my sister and these three weeks, it's my dad's turn. After that, Lucy and I are going to the Big Apricot to spend Thanksgiving with my mom.  
  
Speaking of Lucy, that's my sister. She's my sister. She's four years older than me but tries to be my age. She tries on my clothes and tries to be friends with the few friends that I have.  
  
So now I'm here in a black SUV following two other cars and there it goes. The sign said "Welcome to Smallville" just passed. Meteor Capital of the World. Yeah, that's why I'm here. My cousin told me all about the weird happenings in this little town. I hope we get there soon. I'm starting to get numb on my rear end.  
  
7:30 A.M., Pleasant Meadows, House #3, Smallville, Kansas  
  
"Ok, we're here." my dad said when we finally pulled over. Oh thank God. That trip was so long that I can't feel my ass anymore.  
  
So I took my copy of the key out of my pocket and start to look around the place. To my far left, across the street, there is a yellow house and a barn, and a lot of cows. It's got a big field too. To my far right, right across the other street, there's a big white house and a barn that I think is full of horses. This is so pretty. But I'm more like a city girl, so I don't have time for this. But, this is such a Kodak Moment.  
  
"You're not just gonna stand there are you? My luggage is heavy and I feel like my arm is gonna fall off." my sis said with her snobbish little voice. "No." I say back.  
  
7:35 A.M.  
  
I go upstairs to find three rooms and two bathrooms. I pick the one that is blue because the other small room is pink and I have a feeling my sister would tease me for the rest of my life if I ever slept in a room that's pink.  
  
I opened my heavy suitcase and saw my very untidy packed clothes inside. I looked around my new room to find a closet or something to put all my clothes in. When I finally saw one, I started to put all my clothes inside.  
  
After my unpacking is done, I took my messenger bag and checked to see if I have everything I need for school. Then I remembered why I wanted to come to Smallville High anyway. It's my cousin, Chloe Sullivan. She's been here in this "leafy little hamlet" as she calls it for a few of years now. She dates this guy, Pete but she used to have this big crush on her other friend, Clark. She used to say that he was the most gorgeous guy on the whole universe. But what do I know, I'm just her most trusted confidante and I don't even get a frickin' picture?! The only thing that matters is that she says he's hot and that's all I need to know. Even if a simple pic could make the picturing much easier.  
  
Oh, here's a mirror. Do you think I should put it up? Ugh, no time. I should leave it down. I should change my shirt. Hmm, I'm gonna put on my white shirt. Oh, and don't forget your dog tags, Lois. You know it's your good luck charm. You're getting so forgetful these days.  
  
8:05 A.M.  
  
"Dad, where are my car keys?" I said as I was going out the door. "Here you go honey. See you later!" my dad said as he threw the keys at me. What the hell did the last part mean? Whatever, I hope it's only a bad feeling and nothing serious. Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for school! I opened the door to see a silver SUV waiting for me. Hey, at least they got a decent color and model this time. I take out my directions to go to school. I put on my shades and went off.  
  
8:12 A.M., Smallville High School, Main Hallway  
  
Oh my God, I am so late! Another thing is I don't even know where the principal's office is. Humph. Well, there is this girl in the hallway and maybe I could ask her where it is.  
  
"Excuse me." I say. She turns around. "Hi. I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm new here and I need to know where the office of Principal Reynolds is?"  
  
"Oh, well. Just turn right and go to the last door on the left. By the way, I'm Lana Lang." she said to me. I can't help but notice it but she seems like a popular girl type. "Thanks." I say back. "It's Lois. Lois Lane"  
  
"Welcome to Smallville High Lois. I hope you like our school." she says. I need to go!  
  
8:15 A.M., door of Principal Reynolds' office  
  
Without even thinking, I opened the door and there was this old Chinese guy in a suit and this cute guy sitting down.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Barely had time to unpack." I said while trying to get air in my lungs. Those were long hallways. I almost got detention from this other guy from running. "Mr. Reynolds, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes that's correct. Mr. Kent," the cute guy is standing up from his seat. He walked up to me and then stopped when he faced me. He looked so nervous. "I would like you to meet Ms. Lois Joanne Lane." Oh my god, he said my whole name. Just keep smiling at the cute guy. Yeah, that's easy. "Ms. Lane, I would like you to meet Mr. Clark Jerome Kent." I take off my shades so I have a better look at this guy.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lois." I said to the guy. "H-, um, hi. I'm C-Clark." he finally said. Clark. That's a familiar name. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. "Do you always stutter like that?" I asked without thought. I hate it when I do that. "Oddly enough, no." he says back. He's cute and a kidder. I'm starting to like him already.  
  
Mr. Reynolds gives me all of these pieces of paper that I think I have to look over during lunch. Then, he sends us both away. These three weeks are gonna be the best. 


	3. A Reunion At The Torch

8:18 A.M., Smallville High  
  
Clark and Lois walk down the hall to go to the library. They have known each other for three whole minutes and they haven't said a word to each other except when Principal Kwan introduced them. Both are nervous about what they are going to say to each other. They try to distract themselves by looking at the banners and posters hanging on the walls. Finally, Clark had the courage to say something.  
  
"So. Lois. How do you like Smallville so far?"  
  
"I barely had the chance to see it but I've seen some of the fields and it looked nice."  
  
"It's a good thing. You're going to see a lot of those around here. There are a lot of farmers in Smallville."  
  
"Like your family?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Clark asked her in surprise.  
  
"The flannel shirt kind of gave it away." she said with a smile in her face. "The smell of cow feed helped also."  
  
Clark then had a sudden urge to smell himself. Does he really smell like cow feed? He almost put his sleeve up to his nose when he realized that it is so rude and strange to smell yourself in front of a girl.  
  
Clark stopped in front of the door of the library. Lois, who didn't notice him, kept walking ahead.  
  
"Well, we're here." Clark said. Lois stopped, then turned around; turning slightly red. "Better ask Ms. Jenkins for those books." Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her and only came in once she got in.  
  
8:45 A.M.  
  
"Thanks for the books Ms. Jenkins and the library card too." Lois said as she and Clark were going out of the library.  
  
"Oh my god, my bag weighs like about a ton." Lois complained as she is dragging her bag on to the floor. "The weird thing is you're carrying more than half of them."  
  
Clark was carrying half of them alright. Nine very heavy textbooks is what Clark carrying in his arms. It's not like it bothers him. To him, the books are all feather-light.  
  
"Time to go my locker" Lois said.  
  
8:50 A.M.  
  
"Locker 141 for Ms. Lane."  
  
"Thank you, my dear." Lois replied, in a very Dame Edna-ish voice and accent, while taking her hand inside her pocket. She took out a dollar and gave it to Clark. "Here is for your services. Now, if you keep this up, you'll expect some more in the near future." She smiled, and eventually the both of them started laughing.  
  
'Thanks Lois. But I'm not supposed to get paid." Clark said when he finally stopped laughing. " I mean, I'd love to, but I don't think Reynolds will let me charge you for my services."  
  
"OK. I guess I could repay you somehow other than actually paying you. I'll think of something. Don't worry. I always do."  
  
9:00 A.M., Torch Office  
  
"Chloe, are you here?" Clark shouted. He almost forgot that Chloe had to tell him something. "Chloe! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
"I'm right here Clark." said a voice behind her. He turned around and almost jumped when he saw Chloe staring at him. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You told me last night before you went on your date that you needed to tell me something."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. My cousin is staying here in Smallville for three weeks. Since I might be giving her a grand tour of the whole town; I may not have enough time to work on the paper as I would like. So, on to my question. Can you help me work on the paper? Or at least until my cousin is fine to go around by herself. So will you please?" Chloe said while she had this pouty look on her face.  
  
"I would love to, but I can't." he said. Chloe became disappointed. "Reynolds already assigned me a temporary student which coincidentally is also staying here in Smallville for three weeks. Actually, she's right outside if you want to meet her."  
  
Chloe stared at him with no expression on her face. Clark turned around and walked outside. He left Lois out of the room so that she could look around the hallway a bit more.  
  
"Come on in Lois." Clark whispered.  
  
Lois walked in while Chloe was looking for something in the file cabinet.  
  
"Chloe, I would like you to meet Lois Lane." suddenly Chloe's head sprang up and looked at the girl with surprise. "Lois, I would like you to meet--"  
  
"Ahhhh! Oh my god! Chloe is that you?" Lois shouted behind Clark.  
  
Clark was in shock. There were two girls in a newspaper office screaming their heads off. After the shouting, the hugging came. Then came the very fast talking that, Clark thought, neither of them understood.  
  
When both girls finally caught their breath, they started to talk in the normal way again. Chloe, being the daring one that Clark knows and loves, started the conversation between the cousins.  
  
"Oh my God! Lois, what time did you arrive?"  
  
"I actually arrived this morning. It was a long drive to the place we're staying and I never had a chance to call you. Or even tidy up my room. I'm really sorry if I didn't tell you I already arrived. I just didn't want to miss my first day of school."  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as you are here. Anyway, I see that my friend has been assigned as your official tour guide for Smallville."  
  
Both of them looked to Clark.  
  
Chloe spoke, yet again. "Lois, this is Clark, one of my best friends in the entire world. You know the one I talked to you about."  
  
Lois suddenly froze. The look on her face tells that she just realized something.  
  
"S-s-so, um, Clark. Y-yo-your C-Chlo-C-Chloe's Clark."  
  
Clark replied, "Yeah I'm her Clark alright. Are you ok? 'Cause it seems that I might not be the only one to be stuttering today."  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
*ring of bell*  
  
"Come on Lois. We got to get to Trig." 


	4. Lunchtime Talk

12:35 P.M., Smallville High Cafeteria  
  
How the hell could I do this? I should have known. How could I like my cousin-slash-best friend's old crush? I mean, "Hello?". Cute guy taking me around the most pathetic town on Earth named Clark, and, by Chloe's description of him, a very attractive 6' 3" dark-haired, great smiled, incredible bodied guy, whose name is also Clark; I mean, could I be more stupid or what?  
  
And what is this awful, repetitive pain on my forehead? Oh, I was hitting myself. I didn't even notice that. See what I mean! I'm beginning to get stupider every single second of every day. Ouch! I should really stop hitting my head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Oh shit. That scared me to death.  
  
"Chloe! Would you please not do that? Frickin' scared me to hell and back."  
  
"Sorry. But when I saw you hitting yourself on the forehead, I knew I had to butt in. Do you want an apple? I think I have to give you simple foods before we plunge you into cafeteria food."  
  
"Thanks. I'm not that hungry anyway. Hey, where's Clark?"  
  
"He just had to go get something out of his locker. He'll come back in a few minutes."  
  
12:41 P.M., Table #14  
  
"So tell me Chloe, when are you going to show me your Wall of Weird?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno. When are you free?"  
  
"Well, I'm actually planning to go around the town this afternoon. So, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow then." she answered. She then took out of her ham and cheese sandwich and began to eat. "Hey, wait a minute here. You're going around town today? I thought you hated small, stereotypical towns."  
  
"I do. It's just that with all the stories you've told me, I just can't resist coming here. Meteor shower? Heat-sucking jock? Hotheaded football coach? Bee colony-controlling presidential candidate? Freaky Superboy? Telekinetic artist? C'mon Chloe, I know you'd come to this town if you were me." I know she would. We're practically twins. Great, she nodded. I know she'd see it my way. "Oh, and don't forget about the flower that made that girl strip down in front of Clark."  
  
"You're not telling her that story, are you?"  
  
Who was that? Oh, it's only Clark. Who's that guy with him? Must be Pete. Wait...kisses Chloe on the lips...got this disgusting romantic look on his face...sits down, puts his arm around Chloe's shoulder...yup, he must be Pete.  
  
"Hi, you must be Pete." I say.  
  
"And you must be Lois. Nice to meet you." he's nice. Now I know why Chlo is dating him.  
  
"Could we please go back to what Lois was speaking." Clark said. Was it something I said? "How did you know about...that, um, thingy with, er, Lana?"  
  
"Chloe told me." Ouch. Chloe kicked me under the table. What the hell does she think I'm going to say? Uh-oh. Now she's giving me that why-did-you- have-to-tell-Clark-when-he-doesn't-know-that-I-told-you-everything-that- happened-here-and-now-he's-going-to-kill-me-and-if-I-survive-I'll-kill-you- too look.  
  
"And she also told me the many daring rescues you did. The way she tells stories, it's like you're the town's superhero."  
  
A sweet smile on Chloe's face. At least I know she's not gonna kill me.  
  
12:58 P.M.  
  
"And the clown chased us throughout the whole circus just to get his nose back!" I say.  
  
Oh God. We're laughing our asses off. My sides hurt.  
  
"Hey it's not funny! It made me scared of clowns for the next three years!" Chloe says in a very embarrassed look. Hey, at least she's laughing. Well, at least she was. She's got that scared look on her. Why, oh, why, oh, why does he have to be here? Ok. Just stand up and smile like it doesn't bother you. Even if it does.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
Get up. Smile. Oh crap, not him too!  
  
"Private Sanchez." Salute the bitch.  
  
He salutes. And says: "Cadet Lane. How are you doing?"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business, sir."  
  
"Lois, I don't think that's necessary." My dad says with a very stern face.  
  
This is unbelievable! I have to pull him to the side. Ok, no one's here. The coast is clear. I don't think anyone would hear us from here.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you. You know, see if you're fine."  
  
"Well I could've just told you when I eventually get home."  
  
"I wish you could, but you can't. I won't be back home 'till twenty-three- hundred hours."  
  
"But how about Lucy?"  
  
"She'll be alright. You'll be home before she does. She's taking care of the Johnson twins."  
  
What the fuck?!  
  
"Wait. I thought she hates them."  
  
"She does. But she loves the money that Commander Johnson is going to give to her. Anyway, I'm also here to tell you that you need to get some groceries. Here's some money." Sweet! Hundred bucks! "I think that will be enough for some groceries and what you want for today. Sorry honey, I'm late for a meeting. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
Where the hell is he going?  
  
"Goodbye Chloe." Oh great. He just has to pass by and say hi.  
  
"Bye uncle Sam." Crap. She's still terrified of him.  
  
Thank God they're gone. Now I can have a conversation with my new friends.  
  
"What was that about?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"A hundred dollars isn't nothing. Who was that guy anyway?"  
  
"What we talked about is nothing and that guy is nobody." Yeah, definitely nobody. " So, as I was saying...." 


End file.
